


Second Chance

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he'd lost everything. Does Billy still have something to live for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: reference to past violence

He might have gotten away with it if he hadn't stopped to make sure she was okay.

The sight of her injuries had shaken him to the core. He'd tried to stop the bleeding, but his trembling hands didn't seem to want to cooperate. When the police had arrived to drag him away, he'd tried to fight his way back to her, but without his weapons, he really had little chance.

They'd locked him away in an institution after a brief, hurried hearing during which he was found incompetent to stand trial, and yet dangerously mentally deranged.

They wouldn't even tell him if she was alive or dead -- but he had seen those terrible injuries... all the blood... the dull glaze that was slowly overtaking her eyes -- and he knew what he'd done.

He'd murdered the woman he loved.

When they told him he had a visitor, he only allowed them to lead him into the visiting room because it would have been too much trouble to resist. Without Penny, there was no one he cared to see -- no one who cared about _him_. He didn't even lift his gaze from the floor as they led him to the table and sat him down.

With Penny dead -- nothing mattered anymore.

"Billy?"

He froze, his heart skipping a beat, his eyes wide with disbelief when he saw her sitting there across the table from him. He shook his head slightly, hardly daring to believe it. It had to be a trick of some kind.

But then, her soft hands were resting on his, her voice trembling with emotion, her eyes welling with tears.

"God, Billy... are you okay?"

"Penny... you... you're... I didn't... and you're not..." He broke down, his shoulders shaking with sobs as he lowered his head to rest against her hands. "I'm sorry," he cried softly, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh," she soothed him, freeing one hand to run it gently through his hair. "It's okay, Billy... everything's going to be all right... everything's okay... I'm right here..."


End file.
